


Happy Birthday Stiles

by storytime



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Mentions of an undercover mission, Stiles' Birthday, Thea and Oliver have a house in Beacon Hills, Thea is awesome, Thea pulls favors, mentions of fake Olicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytime/pseuds/storytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea surprises Stiles for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Stiles

“Are you eyes closed?” Thea asks.

“Thea you blindfolded me when we left my house!”

 

Stiles tries not to trip as he follows Thea behind the hand blindly through her house. He should know her house like the back of his hand, and he does, but in total darkness it’s different. All his senses are super sensitive and they’re all pulling him in a hundred different directions.

 

Thea steadies him. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah. Unless it’s a spider, I don’t like spiders.”

“I promise I didn’t get you a spider for your birthday Stiles.”

He relaxes. “Okay, un-blindfold me.”

 

She does and it takes him a few seconds to get used to the change of light. He’s facing a wall and squints in confusion. Thea giggles and turns him around. His mouth drops open when he sees Jackson standing there.

 

“Holy fuck.”

“Happy Birthday Stiles.” Thea whispers, shoving him towards Jackson.

 

He stumbles and crashes into Jackson, hugging him tightly. He hasn’t seen Jackson since he left for London. It wasn’t until after the werewolf had left and they had begun texting and Skyping that they realized they both had feelings for each other. They hadn’t agreed upon anything because of the distance but neither had managed to stay in anything remotely close to long term because of it. But now he was here in Beacon Hills.

 

“Are you crying?” Jackson laughs.

“Shut up you jackass.”

 

They break away and Jackson kisses him in front of everyone. Erica’s cheering and Thea takes pictures on her phone. When the kiss ends Stiles pulls Jackson over to the couch and drags the guy with him. Thea sits across from them.

 

“How?”

“Oliver owed Felicity a favor and she owed me one.”

Stiles looked over at Felicity. “Thank you.”

Felicity smiles. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Stiles, Oliver had a very important meeting in London that had to be done in person.”

“Are you staying long?” Stiles asks Jackson.

“Only for a week before I fly back.” Jackson answers.

“Coincidentally Ollie has a meeting in about a month with a very important consultant in London.” Thea smirks.

“There’s quite a few isn’t there Felicity? I can’t remember how many but you said my schedule is rather busy.” Oliver asks.

“The consultant is extremely important.” Felicity agrees. “I’ve got you scheduled down once a month for the next year or so.”

“Are you serious?” Stiles’ mouth drops open.

“I take Mr. Queen’s schedule very seriously, Stiles.” Felicity deadpans.

“What did they do to owe you this kind of favor Thea?”

“Felicity had to pretend to be Oliver’s girlfriend for something and wasn’t treated very nicely by some of his exes. I just happened to be around to help her out.”

“And that equals monthly trips to London?”

“Oliver doesn’t like it when people make Felicity unhappy. Felicity likes me yadda yadda yadda. Why are we still even talking? Go have birthday sex, Stiles.”

 

He does. In lots of different positions. It’s awesome.

 

 


End file.
